Rōzu Uintā
Rōzu Uintā is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is the sensor and healer of Kizashi Haruno's team. Background During his early childhood years in the Academy, Rōzu was frequently bullied by others due to his fiery red hair. This prompted him to lash out and pummel the kids who teased him. One day, he noticed Obito Uchiha, who was frequently bullied by others due to being dead-last. To try and combat this, Obito calmed he would become Hokage. Rōzu, realising this, helped Obito by giving him, red ribbon to show how he believed in him. The two became best friends and Obito grew more confident, developing his own unique personality under his guidance. After graduating the academy a few years later, Rōzu was placed under the jōnin tutelage of Kizashi Haruno's, alongside Santa Yamanaka and Anko Mitirashi. For their final test to become genin, Kizashi tasked his potential students with taking one of two bells from him in actual combat. While initially, the team attacked Kizashi independently, easily being outmanoeuvreed by the older ninja, Rōzu convinced Santa and Anko to work with him, ultimately earning Kizashi's approval to become his students as they passed the real test: showing team-work. Personality Rōzu has shown to be very level-headed and cheerful with a noticeable sassy side to him. Despite his calm and kind nature, he is still headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and stubborn. At his core, Rōzu is compassionate, determined, and courageous, willing to sacrifice himself and combat those he knows to be superior to him to defend his team. Appearance Rōzu has light brown eyes, fair skin, and the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan which is short and spiky. He wears brown glasses, which have a serrated blade hidden in them. He also has rectangular purple marking on either sides of his cheeks. He wears a long-sleeved red top and a white shorts, the standard Konoha forehead protector, which he wears as a chocker, along with a pair of sandals, and a small, chain bracelet on his left wrist. Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Soon after the start of their first mission, Rōzu discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Kizashi pointed out that his ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and then using it with great timing made her superior to her team-mates in that respect. His control has been noted multiple times as very similar to Tsunade's prowess. Genjutsu Most of his techniques focus around flora; primarily using rose petals for various reasons as well as using large trees and vines to bind opponents. He has been shown to favor using his Genjutsu: Rose Clone to confuse his opponent and the follow up with one of his other genjutsu. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Databook Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Strength Speed Stamina Hand seals Total First Second Third Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Databook Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Strength Speed Stamina Hand seals Total First Second Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Databook Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Strength Speed Stamina Hand seals Total Third Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT